


Does that make me Princess Leia?

by moffwithhishead



Series: Sometimes I drabble [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-10
Updated: 2013-03-10
Packaged: 2017-12-04 21:47:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/715458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moffwithhishead/pseuds/moffwithhishead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>inspired by <a href="http://castielresidentbamf.tumblr.com/post/39369313761/kkatkkrap-later-homenuggets-waywardism-so">this post</a>.<br/>cross posted from tumblr, <a href="http://castielresidentbamf.tumblr.com/post/43294661152/based-on-x-this-is-definitely-not-how-this">here.</a></p>
    </blockquote>





	Does that make me Princess Leia?

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by [this post](http://castielresidentbamf.tumblr.com/post/39369313761/kkatkkrap-later-homenuggets-waywardism-so).  
> cross posted from tumblr, [here.](http://castielresidentbamf.tumblr.com/post/43294661152/based-on-x-this-is-definitely-not-how-this)

This is definitely not how this was supposed to happen.

First of all, Dean shouldn’t be the one getting pushed up against the Impala when they’re just sitting outside of the motel room drinking a beer. He shouldn’t be the one caught off guard and he  _definitely_ shouldn’t be the one acting like a shy virginal angel in this kiss. And somebody was going to have hell to pay if they ever mentioned the squeak that escaped him when Cas started this whole mess. This is _ **so**_  not going down the way Dean wanted it to and it’s extremely disconcerting. 

Okay, not that Dean’s spent much time thinking about what his first kiss would be like with Cas, but in the very brief moments he’s allowed himself to think about the possibility of this, it’s never actually been like  _ **this**_. It should have been him to point something out in the night sky, a constellation or a star or something, and it should have been him that set his beer down and watched Cas stare at it in awe before grabbing his face and kissing him. It should be  _his_  hands that are running up and down Cas, not the other way around! But as it is he’s a bit too shocked, a bit too scared to fuck it up, and a bit too god damn into it to really give a shit right now that at some point he became the girl in this kiss. 

And then Cas was pulling back from the kiss and holding Dean to the Impala so he couldn’t follow him (and je- ** _sus_** , yeah, apparently Dean’s dick really likes that). They just looked at each other for a minute before Cas gave him his little not-quite-smile and Dean heard his own voice before he realized that he was talking, “I love you.” Shit shit shit shit shit shit,  ** _SHIT_**. Cas’ eyes sparkled (they fucking  _sparkled_ dammit, how the hell did it take him this long to realize that he was in love with his best friend?) as the feathery bastard smirked. He started to walk away and looked back after a second, “I know.” The angel walked back into the motel room and shut the door behind him.

Dean stood there for a minute, blinking and trying to figure out what the fuck just happened before he realized something obviously far more important, “…Dude just Han Solo’d me. Fuck.”


End file.
